


Possessive

by Kyo576, LeftNotRight



Series: Baker's Daughter Prompts [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Body Worship, Come Eating, Confessions of love, Dom!Daiki, Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Husband and Wife antics, Jealousy, Mentions of stalker, Minor Praise Kink, Nipple Play, OOC, Oyabun!Daiki, Prostate Massage, Sub!Takeshi, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Voyeurism, Yakuza, married, past crossdressing, possessive, slight D/s, strong female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyo576/pseuds/Kyo576, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftNotRight/pseuds/LeftNotRight
Summary: Prompt:I'd like a scene of Daiki totally domming Yama, sex and allA fanfic(?) of a fanfic titled The Baker's Daughter, both by LeftNotRight





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Baker's Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566674) by [LeftNotRight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftNotRight/pseuds/LeftNotRight). 



> This is one of the prompts done by LeftNotRight (aka Lenori), but she's too shy and with her permission, or as she says and I quote "Spread my filth to the world~ While I hide and never come back", I'm posting it on AO3 for ya'll to enjoy the filth with me (it was my prompt anyway uwu)
> 
> The context is derived from the original Baker's Daughter series, and it's recommended to read that first before reading this to understand many things. But, you know, if you're lazy, you can just ignore context and move on to the filth www.
> 
> Both are of age, Takeshi at his last year of high school and Daiki having already graduated last year.
> 
> Author: LeftNotRight (Lenori)  
> Editor: Kyo576 (Me)

Daiki yawned as she stepped into the Oyabun’s chamber, back aching from being slumped over her desk since the morning. She cracked her spine and sighed, feeling the knots in her muscles loosen only the slightest bit. 

“How was school?” the Oyabun asked, glancing over her shoulder as the figure of the Rain stepped out of the shadows.

Her smile dropped, however, when she saw the livid shine in his eyes and his bared teeth. His shoulders were set in a harsh line and his hands had bundled into fists. His sword was strapped to his back as cobalt blue Flames curled around his Vongola Ring.

“Takeshi,” she began, turning fully towards the seething Guardian. “What’s wrong?”

A low growl rippled through the room, making the Sun pause and grow more concerned. She studied his form, trying to find a wound or traces of blood, perhaps even a tear in his clothing, but found none. It made her furrow her brows before she began to slowly approach her lover, hand coming up until it grazed his cheek. She could feel how he shook with rage beneath her touch.

“Shujin-kun,” Daiki pressed, worry lacing her tone as she cupped his face. “Shujin-kun, love, did something happen?”

“Someone has been watching you,” he rumbled finally, making the Oyabun blink. “They’ve been watching you eat, watching you sleep, watching you work and talk. They’ve been watching you do all the things only  _ I’m  _ allowed to see you do.”

“Watching me?” 

“They want you,” Takeshi snarled, his expression twisting. “They saw you, and now they want you. They want to take you from  _ me! _ ” 

He crossed the distance with the roar and grabbed handfuls of Daiki’s shirt, dragging her closer aggressively with a touch of desperation. She stumbled forward before regaining her footing, eyes wide with surprise and worry.

“Hey, hey,” she hushed, stepping forwards until they were flush together. Still holding his face in her hands, she ran her thumb along the rise of his cheekbone. “I’m here, no one’s going to take me from you, I’m here.”

“Mine,” the Rain growled, clamping his hands down on her waist, forcing them closer until the bones of their pelvis ground through their skins. “Mine, mine, mine, mi-”

Daiki pressed a quieting kiss on him, making him hiss out from between their moving tongues as he wrapped his arms around her possessively.

“Yours,” she whispered, smiling as she stole another peck. “And mine.”

Takeshi grinned something sharp as she continued to pepper him with kisses and devotion, lavishing him with love. 

“Are they watching now?” 

“Yes,” he snapped, the reminder bringing the boil back. “They’re watching you through the windows.”

His eyes widened as he reached a peak, perhaps hearing them move, perhaps seeing them beyond the glass.

“I’ll run them through for looking at you in such a way.”

“Takeshi,” she cooed softly, drawing his attention back to her. “I want you to stay with me tonight. Please?”

The arms around her waist squeezed sharply, making her let out a puff of air, before laughing. The Sun kissed his cheek before carding her fingers through his hair as he smothered his face into her collar; her button-up shirt scenting of caramel.

“I love you, Takeshi,” Daiki breathed, clutching him to her, before sighing. “Let’s get to bed-”

Takeshi blinked as she bent and brushed her lips over his ear, before whispering softly, leaving a jolt of electricity to scramble down his spine.

“-and you can show them just how much I love you.”

“What are you going to do?” he asked, letting her unravel his arms with some hesitance, before following her to their bed.

“Well, we can’t show them everything,” she huffed, dropping down onto the bed in a casual manner, before patting the space next to her. “So, I think tonight, you’ll get some special treatment. We’ll show them just how much effort I put into making you feel good, because of how devoted I am.”

“Daiki,” he gasped, cheeks hued as he crawled beside her, letting his head fall onto her shoulder.

“Takeshi,” she smiled, combing his hair out of his eyes, gazing at beautiful mocha. “Strip.”

Takeshi shuddered, before getting up onto his knees above Daiki and unfastening his loose school tie, shucking both the blazer and red sash off at once. His fingers clumsily unbuttoned his shirt, hands shaking with excitement and rush as he felt the large, cold hand slide up his thigh and before slipping between his thighs, getting tantalisingly close to where he wanted it that it made his breath hitch.

As his shirt puddled on the floor, his chest was exposed to the fire-lit space, gas lamps burning hot as rough fingers glided up and made his skin pebble into goosebumps, his Daiki lazily taking him in from her recline. Her fingers grasped his chin and brought him down for a searing kiss that nearly made him crumble for her right there.

Takeshi whined as Daiki took her lips off of his, the Rain trying to follow them desperately, but a hand on his chest kept him at bay. Daiki’s lips curled and her golden eyes narrowed in a self-satisfied smirk that boiled his insides, before she hooked her fingers around his belt and yanked it, making him jolt and nearly lose his balance.

“Take all of this off,” she demanded, holding his gaze with fiery command. “Bare yourself to me.”

The swordsman gulped, before crooning something low and moved to stand on the floor, unbuckling and unzipping his pants with a kind of confidence that came with the devotion of his beloved. She was whispering to him, running her Flames along his form and urging him to arch his back, to straighten his shoulder, to show the angles and strength of his magnificent being.

Daiki smiled as he stood naked before her at the end of the bed. He began crawling, confident and focused, his hands and knees sinking into the mattress and the silk of their sheets as he prowled towards her reclining form, neither’s eyes straying from each other, their watcher all but forgotten in their passion.

“Sit on my lap.” 

He moved further forward before settling down on her waist, her rough hands coming to lay on his thighs and forcing them to spread open further, not allowing him to hide from her - though, he had no intention to. The Rain shuddered as she thumbed at his root, head bowing as he breathed deeply. Then she took him in hand and began to stroke him slowly, the sensation causing his body to shake and a moan to slip from his lips. A chuckle came from below as she continued to please him.

“Do you like this? Having me pressed to the bed and stroking you, while someone who desires to take me from you watches?” she whispered, a grin stretching across her lips. “Watching, helpless, unable to do anything but watch and hate you for having me. Hate you for being the one I adore, hate you for being the one I have oathed my heart and soul to.”

“Let them hate me,” Takeshi growled, rocking his hips into her tight fist. “I want them to loathe me, despise me because you are mine. Mine.”

“Yours,” she agreed heavily, her eyes casting to half-lidded as she watched rage, satisfaction and arousal mix in his expression. “Oh God, all yours.”

Daiki moaned as hot lips slammed down on her own, demanding and hungry in their love, her grip tightening as they both sped up their movements. The Rain snapped his cock into her grip, groaning and heaving against her lips as she wrapped an arm around him.

“I love you,” she panted, her arm jolting in time with his thrusts. “Slow.”

Takeshi snarled and made one more harsh thrust, before sliding his cock gently between her fingers, growling low as the Sun’s free hand soothed his back.

“I’m going to touch inside you,” Daiki stated, trailing her fingers down his spine until she touched the curve of his arse, making him moan in anticipation. 

“Do it,” he pleaded, raising his hips, expecting an immediate penetration. Rough and dry, fictitious and raw.

But his beloved only used the space granted to twist and reach for the drawers beside them. She murmured and grabbed out a bottle of clear gel and lubricated her fingers, rubbing them together to warm it, before turning her liquid gold gaze on her Rainy lover, who licked his lips, eyes flickering between her fingers and her face, anticipation clear in his expression.

“Do you want it?” she asked. She received a breathless nod in answer, making her grin.

Daiki’s hand came off his slowly humping cock and brutally pinched a rosy nipple, causing him to cry out. She started tweaking and pulling it, before lurching up and snagging the other between her teeth, sucking and nibbling as he bucked and ground against her stomach. 

“Do you want it? Answer me!” she commanded again, rolling her stomach against his weeping cock. “Use that voice!”

Takeshi moaned roughly as her lips sealed around his bruised nipple once again, fingers still spinning electricity through his skin on the other side as his arms shook, hips pounding against the crevices of her abs, slicking them with an outpour of pre.

“Fuck me!” he cried, head thrown back as teeth bit on sensitive nerve ends and flushed his skin red and purple. “Fuck me with your fingers! Please, go deep inside me! Prove you’re mine! Leave your marks in me!”

Daiki popped her lips off and licked the gathered saliva on his skin before grinning up at him, kissing the underside of his tossed up jaw before grabbing a handful of his arse and pulling both cheeks apart, making him shudder and gasp. The Rain dropped his brow to press it against his beloved’s, hands gripping the pillow around her head, feeling her trace the tight pucker of his opening, whimpering as he panted in exhilaration against her smiling lips.

“Daiki,” he whined, pressing back against the evasive lengths. “Darling.”

Daiki shoved two fingers inside, sinking down until he sat against her knuckles. 

Takeshi roared his lust to the ceiling, her other hand returning to roughly stroke his dick as he ground down on her fingers, loving how they curled within him, beckoning his pleasure out from its modest hiding. Then he began to rise, feeling the slide of her lubricated skin come out, before being nailed back home, already too familiar with his sweet spot.

“I love you,” she uttered as he moaned, sitting up to wrap her arm around his waist and guide his desperate bouncing. “Oh, God, I love you, Takeshi.”

He groaned and clenched down at the declaration, loving the sound of it as he coiled his arms around her shoulders, using them as leverage to slam down deeper, jaw slack with perpetual pleasure, salivating at the feeling. Takeshi nearly wept as he felt himself nearing his end, the friction in his hole, the stroking of his cock and the bashing at his prostate, all urging him towards the edge, guided lovingly by the kisses planted along his shoulder and throat; Daiki praising him for his existence alone.

“I’m gonna cum,” he moaned, kisses halting his words. “You’re gonna make me cum!”

“Yes,” she gasped, planting her lips in jolting patterns up the side of his neck. “Yes, yes, please. Cum. Oh, I want to see you cum. You’re beautiful.”

Daiki pulled back as his breath pulled moans and audible gasps from within him, his eyes bleary and pupils blown, while her own blackening orbs watched him, swallowing his visage with greedy attention. She was so aroused, absolutely thrumming with secondhand pleasure as her Takeshi clung to her by the shoulders, fingers digging bruises into her flesh as she applied the same pressure into his prostate with now three fingers.

“Tell me,” she urged, kissing him to pull him from his daze, “Tell me what I am. Say it. Say it, now!”

“Mine!” he roared, shuddering as his love began to thumb at his drooling slit. “Mine! Mine! Mine! You’re mine! You’re mine!”

The Sun felt his insides ripple around her fingers, warning her of an oncoming orgasm, making her moan and hike him up further against her, chest against her throat, head tilted back to take the view in as she began to viciously pound her fingers inside of him. Her digits caught at the ring of his entrance and stretched it mercilessly while her Takeshi writhed and moaned, his hips fighting to snap relentlessly against her tight grip while slamming down into the fingers taking him apart him at the same time.

“I’m gonna cum!” Takeshi shouted again as he held onto her tighter, his body quivering. “Daiki! Daiki, I’m gonna cum! Daiki! Daiki! Dai- _ ki! _ ”

Daiki buried her hand deep and slowed the other as the Rain froze, root deep within her grip and spurting thick liquid against the material of her dress shirt. A soundless scream escaped from his open jaw as he curled over her form, holding her tight as if to find an anchor amidst the sea of pleasure. His insides spasmed around the fingers still inside, clenching down to keep that wonderful fullness contained forever; To keep that sensation of Daiki’s fingers.

His wife kissed his sweat sparkling chest softly, feeling his rapid heartbeat against her lips. She cooed, calling him back from his high, urging him home and into her arms again. 

Takeshi moaned tiredly as Daiki pulled out, still sensitive and thrumming with aftershocks. The Sun smiled and helped her beloved down to lay properly on the bed, pressing sweet kisses to his open lips, causing him to groan as he turned into them, wanting more of her.

“You’re so beautiful, Takeshi. I love you so much. So, so much,” Daiki professed, gazing down at him with an overwhelming affection in her eyes. 

He watched, laid out on the bed, as Daiki brought her hand up, scraping generous globs of pearly cum onto the fingers that had been wrapped around his drained length, and stuck it in her mouth, sucking it off with a teasing smile. Takeshi groaned again, his spent cock barely able to twitch in new arousal, shuddering as a pink tongue licked smirking lips. 

“Tastes good. Like you.”

“Shit,” he cursed quietly, hips jumping despite himself.

She hummed at the response, before shedding the soiled dress shirt and baring her singlet to the room. The Sun smiled as her husband touched her hips, pressing his hand to her warm flesh as she cleaned off her fingers .

“I love you, Daiki,” Takeshi moaned, flushed as he rolled onto his side to watch her tidy things up. “Cuddle.”

“I love you too, Takeshi,” the Sun hummed as she crawled back towards him, drawing the blankets over their cooling bodies and crushing him to her chest as he oh so cutely demanded. “Oh, I love you so much.”

“Me too, I love you so much,” he murmured into her shoulder, throwing an arm around her waist as he curled into her. “Always be mine.”

Daiki smiled and kissed his temple, holding him closer and running her thumb along his elbow, before bending her neck to nuzzle their noses together, making the Rain coo and reciprocate gently, fixing his hand so it settled on her stomach under her shirt, feeling the intense warmth.

“I will always be yours, Takeshi,” she whispered, making him smile. “Just like you will always be mine.”

“Always yours, Daiki,” Takeshi promised, cuddling closer, unable to bare leaving any gaps between them.

“Let’s sleep,” Daiki urged, rolling onto her side and tucking her love under her chin. “Sleep until dinner.”

“Mm.”

She ran her hand along the line of her beloved’s back, feeling how his muscles had practically liquified from her brutal yet loving attention. A thrum pulsed in her lower abdomen, arousal still pumping her blood throughout her body as if driven by adrenaline. She wrangled her thighs tightly together, trying to restrain herself as her love slept soundly in her arms.

“Be kind, Daiki,” she told herself with a bit of a laugh. “Oh, Takeshi. My darling Takeshi, so amazing,” then, Daiki pouted with a hue on her cheeks, nuzzling close to the Rain. “But you left me unsatisfied! No fair...”

Takeshi shifted and pecked the Sun on her lips, causing her amber eyes to widen in surprise as he chuckled at his wife’s antics.

“Don’t worry,” he laughed, gazing up at the female Lord. “I’ll fuck you thoroughly later.”

The Sun couldn’t help the blush that bloomed across her cheeks, but smiled at her love and cuddled into his embrace as he peppered kisses across her clavicle. 

“I look forward to it, my husband.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed the filth! Join the discord channel with this code: https://discord.gg/cUhdfFD  
> Encourage Lenori!


End file.
